


A Distant Memory.

by Pinkza



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Betrayal, Bitterness, L’manberg, Pogtopia, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkza/pseuds/Pinkza
Summary: •Even though the nation was under new rule, it would be a disgrace to refer to it as the same name anymore.With the walls due to be knocked down and god knows what else, this was no longer L’manberg anymore, not even in their hearts.It was becoming but a distant memory, just like Schlatt said it would.•
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 59





	A Distant Memory.

“T-TOMMY!!”

Wilbur’s shout echoed through the dense forest as he ran after his right-hand man, hisses of pain and betrayal slipping out between his lips as he ran with a slight limp, arrows sticking out of far too many places on his body to count at this point.

Everything hurt.

Everything ached.

But with a full bar of hunger being the only thing keeping him going, he pressed on. 

“TOMMY!”   
He yelled again due to not getting an answer, the desperation in his voice getting worse every time he opened his mouth. Shaky hands lifted up to while his bloody nose, teeth being gritted as he ran even faster, just barely missing the poisonous berries littering the path.

Were they still being chased? Were they okay? Could they stop running?

Wilbur didn’t have the courage to look behind himself, not even for a second. He knew he couldn’t trust himself enough to do that without tripping like an idiot and losing the rest of his health due to bad luck, so he pressed on, his squinting eyes barely being able to spot Tommy in the distance now.

It felt like so many people were watching them now.

Sure, Tommy was proudly hosting 100k strangers on his stream right now, but that wasn’t what he was thinking about. (Apart from the snitches who liked to ruin the fun of it all, of course.)

No, he was thinking of something far worse.

He... couldn’t trust anyone.

Sure, the many secret messages he was getting from his ‘friends’ were telling him otherwise, but he couldn’t trust them right now. Maybe even... no, never mind.

Tommy would never betray him.

...where was he anyway?

Wilbur stood still for the first time in a while, finally huffing out a well deserved breath of relief as he looked around his surroundings, his balled up fists being poorly aided to by the loose bandages that Tommy had attempted to tie for him earlier before giving up due to being frustrated about it.

He looked up at the sky, watching the sun set on one side and the moon creep up the other, twinkling stars soon appearing from behind the dusty clouds, presumably to show that Wilbur still had hope, still had a chance to get his nation back. To make things right.

....

What was-

Oh.

Wilbur tilted his head just a tad to look up at the tree branch above him, a somber smile being on his kind face as he saw Tommy, sniffling away bitter emotions as he looked down at a bandana in hand, Wilbur unfortunately knowing exactly what he was thinking.

“...Will.”

“...yeah?”

Tommy paused before speaking, sniffling again as he grossly wiped away his running nose (not a bloody one, mind you) with his sleeves, definitely refusing to make eye contact with him right now.

“Do you- o-oh, for fucks sake...”  
Tommy hissed angrily as his nose started aggressively bleeding out of nowhere, panicked breaths from him soon getting louder, since he had no way of getting anything to block it out in the middle of nowhere.

“Here.”  
Wilbur held up the bandages from his hands, which had a little bit of his blood on them, but it was better than attempting to use a leaf or something much worse.

Tommy wasn’t one to accept offers easily, but he took them diligently, grimacing a little as he saw the wounds on Wilbur’s hands that were previously being covered up.

“T-Thanks... b-but... are you sure you don’t-“

“No no, you need them more than me, Tommy. I don’t need you fainting when we have no fucking idea where we are.”  
Wilbur answered with a cocky raise of an eyebrow, laughing a little as he also got a laugh out of Tommy, him soon rolling his eyes as he stood up with a grunt, taking the bandages from him for a second to hold them up against his nose properly, since Tommy was doing it all wrong.

It was a nice moment of peace between the two for once.

No bitterness, no jokes, no... running away due to being exiled.

It was just what they needed.

A moment to think.

A moment to ponder.

A moment to... reminisce about what they once had. Before losing it all.

“So, you were saying?”  
Wilbur finally decided to bring up the conversation after he was sure that Tommy’s nosebleed was gone, since that was one of his big concerns right now that he needed to be dealt with.

“Hm? I- OH! R-Right. R-Right, uh... Wilbur. D-Do you think that...”

He paused again.

For fuck’s sake, another nosebleed?

Oh. 

There was no nosebleed.

The only thing running down his poor face, were broken, bitter tears.

Wilbur only looked at him for a moment more before looking away, seemingly pretending that he didn’t see anything, as he knew that Tommy was the type of guy who didn’t like his emotions to be discussed, on stream or off stream.

“Do you... think he’s still wearing his?”  
Tommy couldn’t stop crying, couldn’t stop making his voice sound as pathetic as it did right now, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t even begin to. The only thing he could think about, was the friend he had seemingly lost to the dark side.

“Of course.”  
Wilbur quickly responded to him, since he knew that was what he needed before he broke down for real.

He could tell that Tommy was speechless, but after enough silence had occurred he looked up to see Tommy looking into the distance, his eyes eventually trailing over to the same direction, which maybe wasn’t the best idea in the world.

Through the darkness of the night, in the far distance beyond the forest and the shallow lakes of the world, their flag was on fire, burning for the new presidents amusement.

Wilbur felt a slow, gradual pain collect itself in his heart, his instincts telling him to get up once again, this time getting up into the tree with Tommy, the branch thankfully being able to take both of their weight.

Tommy glanced at him as he heard him coming up, but inevitably looked back at the flag, tears welling in his eyes as he practically watched his nation burn down to the ground, the only thing on his mind being his best friend who was taken away from him, the only memory of him now being their matching bandanas that they always wore when they played together.

He gripped it in one hand while he felt his other palm receive touch, a gasp slipping out of his throat before he realised it was just Wilbur, who seemingly wanted to hold his hand to make his moment special.

He didn’t hesitate as he gripped the older man’s hand, the two of them silently watching as the flag burnt down to the very last block, which left the forest in the darkness it was in once before.

It was over.

Even though the nation was under new rule, it would be a disgrace to refer to it as the same name anymore.

With the walls due to be knocked down and god knows what else, this was no longer L’manberg anymore, not even in their hearts.

It was becoming but a distant memory, just like Schlatt said it would.

**Author's Note:**

> o7


End file.
